


Vessel troubles

by YvonneSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel mistakes a common human condition for an actual problem. Dean is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel troubles

Gadreel snaps into consciousness, taking over body and mind in one fluid motion that Sam will find no trace of. He does not like doing it, both for Sam’s sanity and for his own safety, but he has no choice. Something is wrong with his vessel.

He is sitting at a table in the Men of Letters bunker, a large book open in front of him. Nothing obvious seems to be threatening them at the moment - the bunker is silent all around him. Did he imagine the threat? Gadreel waits, looks around him, listening intently, when his body spasms again. This is not something he’s prepared for. There is already a lot of damage from the trials, but this is something else entirely. He needs to talk to Dean.

 

“Jezus Sam! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” Dean chides when he turns round to find him standing in the doorway ot the kitchen.

“Dean,” Gadreel answers monotonously, “something is wrong with Sam.”

“Oh. Ezekiel.” The hunter sounds disappointed, but his demeanour quickly changes to one of suspicion. “What’s going on? I thought you were taking care of him?”

“I do not understand. Nothing seems to be ” He is interrupted midsentence by another spasm. He gives Dean a meaningful look, but the hunter doesn’t seem to have noticed.

“Nothing seems to be what?” Dean asks impatiently.

Gadreel tries again. “Something is wrong with his body. It is behaving of its own accord.” His breath catches as he hiccups once more. “It is unpleasant.”

A look of understanding dawns on his face. “Jezus Zeke, this is what you’re worried about?” Dean grumbles. “Hiccups. You have the hiccups man.” He waves his hand irritably. “Just give it time, they’ll dissappear by themselves. Can you get back to fixing the real damage now please?”

“Oh.” Gadreel says. It’s odd to Dean that he can’t read the emotions on his brothers face, but he swears for a moment Gadreel looks ashamed. Or guilty? Then the moment passes and it’s Sam looking out of those well-known eyes again.

“Dean? How did I?” Sam looks around him, confused. “I don’t remember getting up.”

“Oh. Eh.” Dean looks around nervously. He grabs something from the counter. “You came in for a glass of water, Sammy. For your hiccups.” He presses the glass into his brothers hands. “Right?”

“Right.” Sam says uncertainly. He takes a sip. “I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr post](http://kiterious.tumblr.com/post/89480584204).


End file.
